The Devil's Toybox
by Avenging Neko
Summary: A collection of one shots that have a darker, more bloody feel to them. In the Devil's ToyBox where we hide, yeah we've all been to Hell, but then we came back again.
1. Please

_**The Devil's ToyBox**_

**_Ketti:_ **Yes, a new oneshot series. I was going to post this anyways, but I'm going to try updating every day for August since I'll be vanishing in September for my next eye surgery. (That's why 2012 was so silent from me, actually.) This series will be special, because each chapter comes with it's own summary for once. Gasp!

_(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)_

_**Chapter 1- Please…**_

_It's been thirty years. Seras has been waiting, and she has but one request for her Master._

* * *

Master… He was home. Finally. After thirty long years of waiting, he was back. She had so much to say to him! So much… but… when she watched him with Sir Integra, that little insecure part of herself that had tormented her during his long absence got the better of her, and she fled. Like a child. She scolded herself harshly as she paced her room, anxiety filling her. Oh god, what if… what if it was just a dream? She'd wake up, and he'd still be gone. Her heart ached in her chest and she gasped to smother the moan of pain. Her left arm throbbed and the vague shape dissolved into a writhing mass of blood and shadows as she slumped against the wall, burying her face into her knees.

_Master… Please…_

* * *

That was how he found her, wrapped in a protective cocoon of her own shadows as she hid in her room. His 'alone time' with Integra had only lasted five minutes, as she had complained of the cold and her weary bones needed more sleep. He was still dreadfully hungry, but seeing his wayward Childe came first.

"Police Girl."

She jerked her head up, staring at him with wide eyes, almost as if she couldn't believe he was even there. He felt… insulted. The abject relief spreading over her features briefly confused him before the small blonde figure blurred and tackled him into her bed – no, coffin, he amended himself as he noticed the roof. Sir Integra had given her a nicer sleeping place, a four poster coffin, he would have laughed were it not for the armful of sobbing fledgling clinging to him like a leech.

"Don't leave Master, please don't leave again."

He was torn between two reactions, each a polar opposite of the other; laugh at her mockingly, and push her aside, or…

His gloved hands settled across her back a bit awkwardly as he peered down his long nose at the top of her blonde head, brows arched. "Did you miss me, Police Girl?" He asked wryly, skin soaking up the blood tears through his quickly staining shirt.

Her answer was a choked laugh-sob as she coiled around him like a snake, tangling their legs and twining her shadow-arm around his back. He eyed the limb curiously, recalling that she had looked thus thirty years ago. "You still haven't regenerated?"

She flinched, and he almost felt regret. He didn't mean it to sound so demeaning, and ran the gloved fingers of his left hand through her hair in apology.

Her mumbled words were muffled by his cravat, and he tweaked a strand of hair, "Didn't quite catch that, Police Girl." He was teasing her, falling back into old habits easily.

"Said…" she hesitated, "I don't know how. I drink the blood, and have a familiar, but…" she trailed off, and in his curiosity, he prodded their regrowing mental link, catching her thoughts clearly. _But you left me! How am I supposed to learn to be a vampire without you, Master?_

Rather than saying this aloud, she continued after an unneeded breath, "Books can only teach you so much." She refused to look at him.

He pulled gently, but firmly, on her scalp to meet her red eyes with his own, expression mild, "How many of your powers have you mastered, fledgling?"

Her gaze flicked about nervously, and she looked down at his nose rather than meet his gaze, "Shape shifting, shadow travel, phasing…" she trailed off, looking a bit uncertain.

"You can shapeshift, but you can't regrow your arm?" His voice was flat.

Again she flinched, looking hurt. He sighed.

"It's the same concept, Police Girl. Just remember what your arm looked like and tell the shadows to take the shape."

The curtain of red and black uncoiled from his body to spread out at her side before compacting itself into a roughly cylindrical shape. The darkness leeched from the pseudo-arm, skin replacing shadow until she had two matching arms. She wiggled her fingers, looking amazed, and he snorted.

Again she threw herself at him, both arms wrapping around his neck as she clung harder to his much larger form. He almost grunted at the impact, and stared up at the lid of her coffin-bed blankly as she mumbled incoherent nonsense against his throat. He sighed, a growing habit around the girl, and patted her head.

He was tired, and while the night was still young, he allowed himself to close his eyes. With Seras 'pinning' him, he felt rather comfortable, and within moments, he was asleep. The first real sleep he'd had in three decades.

* * *

"_Why don't you just drink the blood, you idiot?" The scornful words burned and she looked away in shame – _but, no, wait, I… Master! - _before Walter interrupted them to share his new toys. Seras felt a growing tightness in her chest as she stared at the red clad man out of the corner of her eye. Something bad was about to happen, she just knew it._

_Time seemed to blur around her, and she felt nausea brewing in her stomach as she found herself crammed into a tiny closet, staring out of the tiny opening at the red moon and her Master's silhouette in the penthouse window. The door burst open and the men opened fire, literally blowing Alucard to pieces. Seras had to bite deeply into her knuckles to keep from screaming his name and revealing herself. Master! – _Don't leave me, oh gods, Master! – _When he pulled himself back together, she felt relief wash over her, but another part of her cringed and looked away as he killed the men. _

_Again her sense of time tripped her up, and she felt ill, as though she were trapped in a coffin, slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean, where she would wither away to a dry husk._

_When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring again at the man, but this time it was different. There was something… wrong. Something… - _this never happened, wake up, you idiot. – _He turned to her with a cruel expression on his handsome face and she flinched back, nearly cowering._

"_You are weak," he hissed, lip curling back from his impressive fangs, "a disgrace to my name. What sort of vampire doesn't drink blood?" He mocked her, crimson eyes full of danger. "You disgust me," she rocked back, as if struck, clutching at her chest as tears welled in her eyes, "get out of my sight!"_

_She couldn't move, she was frozen, mind locked up with blind terror. No! No… nononono, please…_

_He sneered as he turned on his heel and walked away, his shadows swirling about his feet and slowly engulfing his form._

_No! No, please, Masster, come back! _– Don't leave me again, please, please… - _With a helpless cry she lunged after him, but he was gone, and she was alone. _

_It was all her fault._

* * *

She woke with a start, blood in her mouth as she bit deeply into her fisted hand to not scream. Dull red eyes stared sightlessly at the lid of her coffin, replaying the dream over and over in her head and coming to the same conclusion. It was her fault, if she had been a better fledgling, if she…

Warm gloved hands descended from above to pull the abused flesh from her lips and her lashes fluttered, the haze of emotional pain clearing from her vision in time to see and feel the long tongue caressing the puncture marks marring her pale flesh. Her lips trembled as new tears welled in the corners of her eyes. He was here! It wasn't a dream.

Curling into the body at her side, the blonde buried her face against his stomach as her shoulders heaved with her silent sobs. _It wasn't a dream._

"Please…"

He released her now healed hand to pet her hair lightly, humming low in his throat, "Please, what, Police Girl?"

"Don't leave again, Master."

He paused and his fingers stilled in their combing of her blonde locks, but continued after a moment and she could almost hear the smile in his words, "Did you miss me, Seras?"

"Yes," she whimpered, "don't go. Please."

He chuckled quietly, and laid a possessive hand across her hip, "No," he agreed, "I'm not going anywhere."


	2. A Moonlit Walk In The Trenches

_**The Devil's ToyBox**_

_**Ketti:**_Oh, look, it's meeeeee~ (It's the JuJuVerse version, actually.) Enjoy!

_(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)_

_**Chapter 2- A Moonlit Walk In The Trenches**_

_A Midian's base nature is a vicious creature, delighting in war and death, and feasting on the blood of innocent and guilty alike. Girlycard and Walter have a rendezvous with a particular silver haired vampiress and her mismatched eyes during the war._

* * *

Guter tag zum Sterben!

Allied forces are comin'

They burnt it to ashes

And it all came down~

_Guter tag zum Sterben is German for "it's a good day to die"_

* * *

In the rotting ashes of desiccated buildings, a figure in white skipped through a courtyard, singing in a high soprano voice as her crimson parasol kept the gray flakes from sticking to her pristine clothes. Beneath her bleached boots blackened bones cracked and splintered to fragments, her song never ceasing even as the rats descended from the hills to scavenge the remains.

A raven cawed from the top of a dry well house, and she paused to tilt her umbrella back, revealing a pixie like face with mismatched blue and red eyes. The girl bowed her head to the red clawed bird and pulled a bell from her jacket pocket to fling in offering. The raven accepted her gift and winged away into the night, scattering the ashes of countless bodies in its wake.

The figure in white with her odd cats eyes nodded and turned to the west where the pale moon was rising, her pouting lips spreading into a menacing grin of sharp jagged teeth. "Guter tag zum Sterben!"

In the next second she was gone, leaving not a trace of her passage. The abandoned and blackened shell of the war camp was left to wait, the 'evidence' destroyed to mortal senses, but monsters knew their own.

* * *

Tucked deep into an unoccupied trench, and dug slightly into the wall so that one would have to crawl into the pit to find the half formed chamber, lay a young man sleeping atop what looked like a coffin. The raven haired youth had a deceptively peaceful expression curling his smooth face, but even as the lady with her parasol shook off the debris from the red fabric, she could see a glint of light trailing away from the male's fingers and lining the dirt floor.

Canting her head to one side curiously, a malicious lilt curled her red lips as her sweet soprano sang into the former quiet of the would-be cave. "Bună seara Maestre, ai dormit bine?"

The young man jerked awake in an instant, and the razor wire attached to his fingers swept up to surround the white clad woman – who merely laughed and popped open her parasol to swing the crimson shield around, as though swatting a fly.

Flabbergasted, the youth paused for a split second, and another figure in white – only this one had eyes the color of spilled blood and hair dark as sin – melted out of the coffin to stand in front of the boy.

"Băiatul tău e adorabil! Pot să-l împrumut când ai terminat?"

A black hound crawled out of the shadows at the intruder's back, but she paid him no mind, only gracing the pair in front of her a fanged smile of exuberance.

The ravenette's brow arched and she crossed her arms over her chest, unimpressed, "Do your siblings know you are loose?"

The unrepentant stranger opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off sharply by the ginger eyed female's voice dropping into a harsh masculine command, "In English if you will, Nekette, I will not be your translator for your amusement."

The vampire identified as Nekette pouted briefly, "But Master…"

The two undead shared a silent stare down even as the hellhound nipped at Nekette's sleeve, demanding she pet his multi eyed head. "Fine! But I meant what I said, he's absolutely precious."

Walter, understanding that he was the topic of their turn in conversation, straightened up behind the intimidating form of Alucard to flex his fingers, the razor wire coiling around his form in a threatening half-seen cocoon.

Alucard snorted, the feminine lilt returning to his voice, "But he's **mine**, Nekette, keep your greedy paws off."

The Draculina flashed an endearing smile at the silently fuming human as she cooed over the shaggy dog. "Of course, Master! But since I found you…"

"She's not staying!" Walter barked, and Girlycard cackled, looking terribly amused.

"That's not your decision, boy."

"Bullshit." Walter snarled,

"Such language in front of a lady!" Nekette scolded, amusement clear in her demonic gaze as she waggled her finger at the irate teen. "Tsk, young people these days. No respect."

Girlycard swiped at Nekette, who ducked and grinned playfully, "As I recall, you still fit into that category when you allow yourself to wallow." She scolded the intruder, sounding both amused and exasperated. Nekette batted her lashes coquettishly and tittered as her Sire rolled his eyes. "Kitty and Izzy forgot to tell me I couldn't go on walks in the battlefield," Nekette purred, "Do you want to go on a walk with me, Master? It's a beautiful night out, and the smell of blood is like perfume in the air."

Walter scoffed, grunting something under his breath about bullets and moving targets.

"What was that, boy?" Nekette crooned, sliding the tip of her parasol under Walter's chin to tip his head up,

The violet eyed teen snarled at her, glaring murderously, "I said that it'd be a great idea, one less vampire in the world." Meaning he hoped she died.

She snickered, and turned her gaze to her Sire with an endearing pout, "Can I keep him? Or at least borrow him? He's so adorable!"

Walter tried to jerk back, but she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up to her chest, though she was shorter than him and he was forced to breathe through her hair. "Come! Walk with Sister Kette. I'll protect you from the nasty bullets." She simpered, as though talking to a child.

Walter glared at Alucard, blaming this whole fiasco on the girlyfied vampire, who chuckled darkly and stepped forward to lock her arm with Nekette, trapping Walter between them. "Yes, I think a walk is a wonderful idea."

Walter immediately regretted not fighting harder, as his arms were pulled nearly out of their sockets by the two females, who were engaged in a silent tug-of-war of sorts for full possession of the young male.

* * *

Walter flicked some blood from his cheek while he watched dispassionately as Nekette finished beating some hapless german soldier to death with his own severed arm. Alucard was perched on a barbed wire fence as if it were a park bench, calmly sipping a porcelain teacup full of blood from the night's 'entertainment'. Amazingly both vampires' white outfits remained pristine and shining in the gloom of the battlefield. Walter was sure they did it just to mock him.

Glancing down at his dusty pants and shoes, he huffed and tried to straighten his clothing, brushing ash and bone dust from his sleeves as he surveyed the area for any signs of movement.

"Feeling a little dirty, pretty boy?" Nekette simpered, leaning so close to Walter's face he could clearly smell the blood wafting on her breath, "Sister Kette will clean them for you… if you take them off." The pixie like face split into a manic grin as she licked her lips and leered at him suggestively. He growled and took a half step back, casting a quick glance over his shoulder at Girlycard only to find an identical expression of near insanity and lust on the ravenette's heart shaped face. Fuck.

His fingers tensed as he stood straighter, back stiff as he gave the newer of the two vampires a frosty look, "I'll manage on my own, thank you." He forced out between grit teeth, the last thing he wanted was another power struggle between the two over him, he'd thought they'd tear him apart with their tug of war at the beginning of their 'walk'.

They managed to walk a good half-mile, taking a detour into an empty trench with the moon at their backs before the psychotic female on his left froze for a fraction of a second. Walter felt a slight shiver work it's way down her body, but her smile remained and her expression showed nothing of whatever it was she felt.

A moment later he knew what it was as a much larger, adult shadow loomed up behind him and_ grabbed _her shadow, which immediately began to writhe. Letting go of his arm, his "companion" swung her umbrella around as she turned on her heel and pointed it threateningly at the intruder.

"LEGGO!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Although his shadow was still wrestling with hers, the man standing behind them had his arms crossed and looked sternly at her.

"You've been bad," he began in an accent that sounded russian, but Walter couldn't be sure.

"Naughty, naughty," Kette whispered aside to Walter in a singsong tone. The man sucked in a breath through his teeth and Walter could see his hands opening and closing into fists.

"I'm being more than patient with you. It's time to come home. You've worried your sister half to death," he told her firmly. "Do you think it's funny to make her worry about you?"

Walter wasn't the one being guilt-tripped, but even he was a little put off by the mans tone.

Kette wilted for a split second before she laughed, the sound high and grating, like nails on a chalkboard. "Oh, Kitty always worries! Always telling Kette not to do something! Fooie!" The little silverette sniffed haughtily and swung her parasol up over her shoulder, opening it with a graceful swoop of crimson fabric. The shadows still writhed behind them, Walter saw out of the corner of his eye, but now the effeminate one was swinging her own umbrella like a sword, though the large one seemed unimpressed.

The man sucked in an audible breath through his teeth as he glared at her, "She worries for a reason!" He snapped, losing some of his cool demeanor, "If you acted your age we'd have more trust in you, and you'd actually be _allowed_ to do things."

Kette sniffed, spinning her umbrella around in a blur of red fabric, "What's the fun in that?"

Girlycard spoke up for the first time, the masculine voice at odds with the feminine face, "Issak is right, you know, if Katya tells you not to do things, it's usually for a reason. You should obey your siblings, Nekette."

The girl threw him a wounded look, umbrella closing with a snap behind her head. Sniffling, she turned and kicked the wall of the trench, nearly collapsing it. "Not fair! Ganging up on poor Kette. Kette only-" she started to sniffle louder, breath hitching in her throat, "only wanted to have a nice – _hic_ – walk with Ma-aaaster." She burst into bloody tears and hid her face in her gloves, staining the white fabric to match her forgotten parasol.

The Master vampire scoffed, giving Issak a look that clearly said 'deal with this' while Walter stared. He just... stared. Like the hysterical woman had grown a second head.

Only the man reacted in any large way. He seemed completely awkward and uncomfortable as he sidestepped to where the girl lay blubbering on the ground.

"D-don't cry... Come now," he muttered under his breath as he toed her with the edge of his pristine black boot. "Kitty will be mad if you stain your nice clothes-"

The girl sobbed louder, the only audible words being a repeated "master, walk," and "can't do anything I want!" It was like she'd turned from a pervy vampiress into a perpetual three year old.

"Now, now," he continued, barely reaching out a hand to poke at her hair, apparently trying to pat her on the head. "Do-do you want to see Katya?" He finally asked helplessly; he obviously had no idea how to stop her from crying. Walter was pretty sure this "Katya" did, though, and had done so on many prior occasions.

The blubbering mess of a vampire turned and latched onto Issak with a wailing cry, "Kette wants Kitty!" The girl's shadow was clinging to his as well, though Walter noticed it was attached to his head.

The man looked up at them for a moment before vanishing, and Walter couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief. "Your Childe will never cease to disturb me, Alucard."

The white clad vampire tittered and looped her arm back into Walter's, a shadow portal opening in the section of wall that Kette had weakened. "Yes, it was a lovely walk, wasn't it?"

* * *

**Translations:** _(Did I miss one?)_

"Bună seara Maestre, ai dormit bine?"  
"Good evening, Master, did you sleep well?"

"Băiatul tău e adorabil! Pot să-l împrumut când ai terminat?"  
"Your boy is adorable! Can I borrow it when you're done? "


	3. BloodMoon

_**The Devil's ToyBox**_

_**Ketti:**_I kinda forgot where I was going with this one. But it's still a nice one-shot, I think. This is all for now, we'll see if JuJu can get me to write more that's worth updating a third time today. Ciao~

_(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)_

_**Chapter 3- Blood Moon**_

_You've heard the expression once in a blue moon? Well how about once in a blood moon. Vampires react differently to the crimson light than other creatures of the night._

* * *

Seras woke with a start, eyes glowing blood red in the darkness of her coffin, the little Draculina felt … off. Hair rising on the back of her neck she threw the lid off her coffin and began to pace the confines of her stone room, feeling claustrophobia claw at her. Unnerved, the fledgling vampire turned and stalked out her door, unaware of the state of her iridescent irises or the deathly pallor of her skin that normally held a gentle peach hue to it. Stalking through the underground levels of the manor, she emerged from the secondary basement entrance to find the hallway abandoned. Disturbed further by this discovery, the girl's lip trembled, curling up from her fangs as her fingers curled into tight fists. Something was wrong.

Storming through the corridors like a vengeful spirit, the blonde was relieved to hear gunfire in the indoor shooting range, the comforting smell of humanity wafting over her. Except… Her nose scrunched as her stomach heaved. No, it wasn't comforting at all, it was _revolting_! Turning from the soldier occupied side of the manor, her feet took her unerringly towards the front door, and again she encountered none of the domestic staff that would usually be bustling about at this hour. Throwing the double doors open in a fit of temper, she froze on the threshold, transfixed by the sight of the pregnant moon hanging low on the horizon. Enthralled, she took a step forward only to shriek in animalistic rage as the doorway pulsed red, throwing her back like a bullet. Snarling and twisting herself in midair to land on all fours, the Draculina charged the doors again, the world around her consumed with a crimson haze. She hit the barrier full force and dug in her heels, fighting the push back until smoke started to smolder in her nostrils, violent sparks flying from her skin. The sounds escaping from her throat were more suited to a rabid wolf than a human girl, and she howled her outrage as the shield pulsed a second time, flinging her back so hard that she hit the stairs on the opposite side of the cavernous hall, bones snapping on impact and temporarily paralyzing the feral fledgling.

The revolting stench of the mortals stung her nose as footsteps sounded in her ears like thunder, the soldiers were coming to investigate the ruckus. She heard them gasp and draw back in fear, and a sadistic smirk curled her cracked and bleeding lips. _Yesss… that's right. You __**should**__ fear me._

Five men, she dimly recognized them, but their names escaped her as unimportant, were brace, or foolish enough to approach her, guns held at ready positions by their waists. "Mum?" One asked, standing so that he could meet her eyes – he flinched before steadying himself – "are you alright?"

Seras bared her elongated fangs at the soldier, and he jumped back in surprise as she struggled to move, a continuous growl rumbling in her chest, the pitch rising and falling with each flex of her straining muscles.

"She's gone balmy!" He cried to the others, trembling hands hoisting the muzzle of the gun so that it was aimed at her face. A snarl ripped from her throat as the nerves in her spine reattached, and she leaped with a feral howl at the man only to be thrown back by the ricochet of the bullets connecting with her torso, somehow missing her heart. She fell back to the steps in a growing pool of blood, choking on the crimson liquid as it bubbled up her throat. Burning eyes devoid of recognition or even the smallest spark of humanity leered at the soldiers, her fangs still on full display even as her body writhed in pain.

"She's lost her mind! Kill her!" "But Sir said-" "I don't bloody care what that woman said! That thing tried to kill me!"

Three of the men nodded with the speaker, raising their guns again, aiming for the crazed Draculina with grim expressions on their weathered faces.

A sudden chill filled the room as darkness oozed down the walls, sweeping around the injured nosferatu in a protective cocoon, the shadows swelling and parting like curtains blown from an underground wind to reveal a seething Master vampire, red eyes glowing behind his amber lenses. "Get out!" He snarled, throwing his arm out just as the double doors slammed back open and the Hellsing soldiers froze like deer in oncoming headlights.

One of them looked as though he would speak in protest and the enraged No Life King roared, his blood teeth putting Seras' to shame. The sharp aroma of urine filled the air as half the mortals pissed themselves before turning tail and fleeing out the opened doors, the others following in their tracks with cries of fear.

Seras whimpered pitifully as strong arms plucked her from the cold floor, thanking whatever deity listened to midians that the blessed silver ammo was strictly monitored and only dispatched for missions. Her mind burned with pain and something alien that cried out for the freedom of the night breeze on her clammy skin.

"Master?" She wheezed, "wh-what happened? What's wrong with me?"

"An unusually strong reaction to the blood moon for one so young," he murmured in reply, melting through the floor to return to her room where he picked up the blood bag from its bucket of ice. "Integra anticipated this, Police Girl, and evacuated the civilians for the night."

Seras bit into the filmy plastic with a grimace, not even hesitating as the stale blood flooded over her tongue and helped restore her lost blood. _The soldiers?_

"Were told to prevent our escape," he grinned at her viciously, "my Master does not wish us tempted to dine on her employees."

_Other vampires?_ Seras questioned, brows raising.

"You felt it yourself, Police Girl, how the stench of humanity disgusted you. If you had gotten through those doors you would have merely wandered the woods and perhaps howled at the moon. Humans will only come to harm should they be foolish enough to bar another's access to the night."

Seras felt a little better about that, though her mind still ached with that foreign presence that crooned enticingly at her how nice it would feel to walk barefoot in the grass. The empty bag fell from her hands to flutter to the stone floor, and she licked her lips, stomach still growling for more. She'd been drinking the blood for a few months now, after realizing she wouldn't lose herself, her morals, her lingering humanity, unless she chose to. She'd like to think her Master was proud of her for finally accepting the inevitable and 'eating properly' but he was a hard book to read.

"Master…" Seras shifted uncomfortably on her feet, "if it feels like this for me, what is the moon doing to you?"

He shrugged, smirking at her, "I'm centuries old, Police Girl, I've built a tolerance for it."

"Oh…" Awkward silence fell between them, though Seras had a thought that the awkwardness was all on her end, and the fledgling fidgeted, gaze drifting aimlessly about her room, feeling boxed in. Her still crimson eyes looked up longingly to the ceiling, a fact that did not escape her Sire.

He chuckled darkly as he read the intent in her thoughts, "It's possible they left the basement windows unwarded," he confirmed her pondering with a sharp toothed grin, "but before I allow you to try, you need more blood, Police Girl."

She beamed up at him and bounced eagerly on her heels, "Yes, Master!"

Ne smirked and grabbed her by the nape of her neck, hoisting her in the air and turning on his heel, she yipped, but when the world stopped spinning they stood in front of the blood refrigerator, painted a rather glaring red to keep the soldiers from opening it by mistake. Seras looked around, gaze skittering across the walls and floor, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she attempted to keep from fidgeting overmuch.

"Here," her Master thrust another two bags at her and she grabbed the first, bringing it to her lips with a hiss as her canines lengthened. Blood, sweet and cold, almost like eating ice cream slid down her throat and she bit back a moan. That felt better, it cooled some of the fire raging in her blood. She dropped the pack in the trashcan beside the fridge and drank the second one more slowly, savoring the chill that spread through her limbs. _Ahhh…_

Thoughts less drugged, she blinked up at her Master with clear crimson eyes, and smiled at him, a bit of blood staining her teeth pink. He chortled and bowed his head at her, sweeping his arm out in a grandiose gesture to say; _after you._

"Can't you just let us out?" Seras asked as she stopped at his side, peering up at the madly grinning man through her blonde fringe.

"I could, but what would the gun in that be, Police Girl?"

She shrugged and lead the way back down to the lower levels, stopping in her room where the window faced the woods, though it was very small. Clambering up the stones a bit awkwardly, black claws extending from her fingers and toes to find purchase in the porous rock, she pressed her face to the glass and peered up at the moon. The edge of it was beginning to eclipse.

A thrill raced through her blood, sparking a new heat in her limbs, and she growled as she scratched at the reinforced glass. She wanted out. No, she _needed_ out, needed it like the air she used to breathe as a human.

Finding a weak point where the glass was not sealed properly, she dug her claws in and heaved until the thick pane shifted and finally pushed itself onto the grass, letting the night air blow on Seras' face like a kiss.

It was sheer determination that had her cramming her body through the small gap, and she had a feeling that her skull might have cracked, compressing a bit in the process, but she was beyond caring.

Crawling out into the crisp air, she sighed in contentment and sprawled herself out on her back, staring up at the moon as the sun crept further and further along her face.

A booted foot nudged her, and she glanced to the side to see a familiar sight; a red blur, his hat casting a shadow across his face, glowing amber lenses and gleaming white teeth spread in a grin. Her Master.

"Police Girl, tonight is truly… a beautiful night."

She nodded in agreement, beaming up at him as she patted the grass invitingly.

He shook his head and toed her again, "No, I have a better spot. Come, Police Girl."

"Yes, Master."

The two vampires wove through the trees like ghosts and came upon a hill at the borders of Hellsing territory, Alucard touched the fence, as if testing it's strength before stepping back and walking a few paces to the nearest tree. He hoisted himself up into the branches and reclined comfortably on the hard wood as he tilted his head back and observed the moon. Seras followed his example, curling up at the roots of the tree and pillowing her head on her arms as she watched.

They spent hours like that, watching the sequence from start to finish.


	4. Hush

_**The Devil's ToyBox**_

_**Ketti:**_Sorry, no update yesterday. You guys get a double today when I finish the other story's last few paragraphs. I went to SeaWorld yesterday. It was fun. But then I was really tired and didn't finish this in time. This one went a bit different than planned, so if it seems a little odd, that's why. Stilll, hope you like, and see you next update! *heart*

_(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)_

_**Chapter 4- Hush**_

_Seras is excited! She gets to attend one of the Hellsing Galas. But her Master is feeling a little bit naughty, and wants to play a game with her in the shadows of the ballroom._

Seras stared at herself in the mirror, watching her eyes skitter nervously from side to side, lips drawn tight to keep from nibbling on them and piercing her own flesh with her fangs. Her balance felt off, the high dress heels reminding her of stilts, though when she walked across the room to her table it was with fluid, unnatural grace, the walk of a predator. Gazing down at the bucket of melting ice and the blood bag inside – type A+, she was indifferent to it, neither liking nor disliking – she reached in with mildly shaking fingers to caress the chilled plastic. She knew she should drink it, but at the same time the thought of it made her sick. Drinking blood while living breathing humans paraded around in the grand ballroom overhead, it felt wrong.

_Wrong or not, you need to eat._ A voice in her head chided, and Seras grimaced, knowing it was right. She ate so infrequently as it was, her Master always chastised her for it, likening her to a spoiled child who didn't want dinner unless they could eat dessert first. She had no idea where that analogy came from, though it did make her miss chocolate with a passion.

Her thoughts were wandering again, damnit. Grasping the sealed bag, she tore the top open and sucked the liquid down, pretending it was like those juice bags that were all the rage in Japan. It didn't work. The blood slid down her throat in waves of warmth, steadying her nerves, and she sighed appreciably as she licked the residue from her lips and teeth. _Mmm…_

Dropping the empty container back into the bucket she walked confidently to her door, and exited her underground room, skirts billowing around her knees. Sir Integra held yearly galas at her mansion, and this was the first time Seras was allowed to attend. She was excited! But so nervous she almost wanted to puke. Pushing that second emotion to the side, the blonde Draculina paused for a moment to check her reflection in the glass door that lead back down to the lower levels, her blurry image looking completely alien to her; blonde hair to her bare shoulders, a blue dress that hugged her curves with a flared skirt – the color matched her eyes – and three inch spike heels that made her feel like a giant, and she pasted a confident expression on her make-up'd face, smoky lashes lowering to half mast as blood red lips curled at the corners. She could do this.

Raising steady fingers to her throat, she toyed with the silk ribbon that hid her Master's bite marks, taking deep unnecessary breaths before slipping into the grand ballroom by the lower entrance, coming out at the base of the stairs to avoid drawing attention to herself.

Colors and smells assaulted her, voices mixing and competing in discordant waves. She staggered back, feeling blinded and deafened until she adjusted to the din and edged her way along the wall, her nerves returning in an instant. Who was she kidding? She couldn't handle this, and she was a fool to try. But she was here, and her pride forbade her from running away like a scared child until she had at least _tried_ to be social.

Her skin tingled as she felt eyes upon her, and she wanted to cross her arms defensively over her generous bust, cheeks tinting the lightest shade of pink. This was humiliating! Why was she doing this again?

Sir Integra walked by and stopped when she spotted the wayward vampiress, crooking her finger at the girl who gulped and strode forward obediently, feeling even smaller than usual as she gazed up at the beautiful woman n her dress suit, envious that she didn't need to wear a gown. "Sir?"

Sir Integra looped her arm around Seras', dragging the diminutive blonde with her, who couldn't protest without making a fool of herself. Seras tried to keep an upbeat expression on her face even as she stopped breathing, trying not to lose herself in the warmth radiating from her Master's Master. "Be my dance partner, Agent Victoria?" While it was a question, it was also clearly an order, "These so called Lords have two left feet, and always step on my toes," she grumbled under her breath, and Seras giggled quietly, imaging Sir Integra being forced to dance with Sir Irons and how the stiff Knight would trod on her toes and glare at her as though It were _her_ fault, as If she had moved her feet purposefully to trip him up. Strangely, she couldn't imagine the intimidating woman in a dress, it just looked wrong. Why, she was half sure that the Hellsing Heiress would get married in a suit!

A thought occurred to her and she glanced up through her lashes, an impish smile on her face, "Sir," she hummed, "why not ask Master to dance with you?"

The two blondes froze for a fraction of a second, and Integra graced her with a frosty glare, as if daring her to repeat the question. Seras smirked as they continued walking, her suspicions confirmed. Master must do it on purpose, she mused, just to see how far he could push her before she shot him in the head for stepping on her toes like the others did. Seras almost wished she'd seen the last time the two had danced.

As if thinking about him summoned the creature, her Master appeared in his crimson coat, looking terribly out of place in his old fashioned get up, the lack of his hat and glasses made him even more striking. He grinned, baring his sharp fangs at the two blondes, and bowed mockingly, sweeping his arm to his chest, "Master, you look lovely as always." He crooned the words, and despite herself, Seras shivered, drawing his ginger gaze, and she gulped before smiling sheepishly, "Good evening, Master."

He tipped his head, as if looking over the amber lenses that weren't there, and smirked, "Good evening, Police Girl." Goosebumps rippled down her arms and she shifted uneasily, not liking the look in his eyes, but before she could say another word Sir Integra dragged her off to the dance floor.

Looking up at the woman, she smiled, a closed lip grin to hide her dainty fangs, and when the glacial blue gaze met her sky blue orbs, she mouthed the words 'thank you' to her, to which the heiress' lip twitched.

Seras had the sudden feeling of playing cat and mouse as, over the next hour, each time the red clad vampire approached Sir Integra would have them dancing the other direction. Seras giggled, giddy with her perceived achievement of thwarting him.

That was, until another member of the Round Table Conference approached and requested to dance with her. Seras shot a pleading look up at her Master's Master, who gave her a somewhat pitying glance in return, but handed her off politely. Seras whimpered under her breath as she found herself locked arm in arm with the paunchy Sir Penwood, feeling as though she were a rag doll with the way he practically threw her across the floor with each heavy step, only her vampiric instincts keeping her on balance and toes unsquished.

Finally a break came in the song and she fled, practically running over to the nearest wall to plant herself there firmly. Never. Again.

Cringing a little, she began creeping her way towards the balcony where she planned to escape, but a group of people decided it would be a great place to mingle, and she couldn't even edge her way by. Thwarted, she made her way back towards the door she entered from, firmly intent on escaping and hiding in her room til it was all over.

She never made it.

Once in the shadows, she breathed a sigh of relief, until she felt a hand tug her backward while another slipped over her mouth, smothering her yelp of surprise. _What..? What._

A familiar scent engulfed her and her stiff muscles relaxed a fraction as she recognized her captor; Master was being mean again.

"What's this?" He purred into her ear, and she shivered, "Trying to leave without dancing with your Master? Such a rude fledgling."

Seras shifted uneasily, all too aware of how his body molded to her own, feeling every inch of him through the material of her dress and his breath on her bare skin.

"O-of course not, Master." She mumbled, and they both knew she was lying, "I was just…"

"Just?" He cooed, and his tongue flicked out to caress her ear, she nearly shrieked in surprise and disgust, reaching a hand up to rub at her lobe. He captured her wrist and held it up over her head as he nuzzled the skin there with his nose.

She hissed and twisted under him, turning to face him with a fierce look in her blue eyes. Master was playing dirty.

He grinned at her and tugged teasingly on her wrist to pull her closer, and when she refused his lips molded into a frown and he tugged harder. Either her wrist would break or she'd face plant his chest, so she chose to step forward grudgingly to ease the pressure on her captured limb.

He voiced a smug growl as he draped an arm over her sholder, hand coming dangerously close to her breast as he pulled her back to his chest, "That's better," he purred, her captured wrist twisted up behind her back to keep her in place.

She considered struggling, but the tightening around her mind warned her not to as his presence stalked the edges of her consciousness.

"What do you want, Master? She sighed, and winced as she felt his grip tighten on her wrist, compressing the bones painfully, but not breaking them.

"I already told you, Police Girl. Weren't you listening? Such an inept little fledgling. Tsk."

She growled unhappily and his face came dangerously close to her neck, nudging at her ear with his nose in a silent signal to tilt her head, and she refused even as she felt his breath waft across the exposed skin around the ribbon.

He was being difficult again, damnit! Wracking her brain for the answer, she felt like smacking herself, "You want a _dance_?" She couldn't help the skepticism in her voice, and he chuckled, causing her to shiver uncontrollably.

"Yes," he answered simply, and she slumped in defeat, allowing him to hold all of her weight. "Fine." She conceded grudgingly and he looked so _smug_ that she wanted to deck him in the face. Ugh!

"Or…" he murmured, bending closer to her neck again, "we could play a different game. Would you like to play with me, Police Girl?"

"P-play?" Seras repeated weakly, having a bad feeling about the situation.

He hummed in agreement and his free hand came up to tug the ribbon, loosening it until it unraveled down her front, pooling at her feet, and she gulped. "Master?"

"The game," he breathed into her ear, "is called the Silence Game. Can you keep quiet. Police Girl?" He licked her ear again and she shuddered, arching away from him. She realized her mistake too late as he pressed his face into the curve of her neck, and she cursed under her breath. "Ma-" a hand came up and covered her mouth as his fangs dug teasingly at her skin and she trembled beneath him. _Ogod. He's really going to… In public?!_

'_**Police Girl.'**_His voice oozed into ber throughts and she fought back a gasp as blood welled to the surface of her skin and he swiped it away with his tongue, _**'If you keep quiet… They'll never even look this way.'**_

_Shit._

His blood teeth sunk achingly slowly into her neck and her muscles began to burn with how tense her body was, straining against his hold. Perhaps to punish her, she felt fire rage through her blood from his fangs and she would have cried out in agony had her throat not locked up, as it was she voiced a muffled keen against his palm, but the music in the ballroom was louder. It felt like her very bones were melting from the heat and she shrieked in her mind, flailing and thrashing until she was too exhausted to fight any longer and she slumped weakly against him.

His hand moved from her lips, and she dimly realized she tasted blood in her mouth, to pet her hair as the inferno calmed and transformed to a numbing warmth that drugged her senses.

Whimpering lowly she watched the people dancing through the room as if in a dream, the edges blurred from blood loss even as he slowed his greedy gulping of her blood to small sips interspersed with nibbles and licks. _Dance,_ her mind mumbled, _dancing sounds nice._

"Does it now?" He rumbled and ran his tongue along her neck before wrapping the inhumanly long appendage around her throat, and she shivered, cringing mildly at the unnerving feeling. Dimly she realized he released her wrist and as his tongue withdrew back into his mouth the ribbon slinked along her damp skin until it was tied back into a pretty bow to hide the enormous hickey. He pulled her closer and pressed his cheek to hers as he chuckled maliciously, "A dance it is, then, Police Girl."

She felt light headed and her limbs seemed to float as he tugged her out onto the dance floor, and the whole thing was a blur as the two vampires danced like serpents, drawing every eye in the room. Swooning a little her head lolled on her neck before dropping forward to rest against his chest and he growled in possessive satisfaction as he paraded her almost limp form around the gala.

It was only when the colors stopped blurring together that she realized he'd dropped her on top of her coffin in her room and she wondered hazily when that happened. Nearly falling flat on her face as she rolled to the side, she cracked the lid open, kicked off her shoes and curled up for a good night's sleep.


End file.
